super ass bros
by smashandnab
Summary: everyone in nintendo universe was getting ready for ass brooms tournament. but a new challenge comes to the smash and samus gets naked. because i fap to samus every day!
1. Chapter 1: the

one day marion and friens were gettimg ready to go the annuyal ass brothers tournament

luis, marions bro, said that "im ready to go smash everyones asses" "yeah" marion said, he was ready too.

then they got to the stage and everyone was cheering. "go smash!" they were yelling. everyone was ready to see it

finally, they got to final destination (GET IT) and it was marion vs. princess preach. marion said that he was going to rekt her asss and she said okay. then preach used her ass atack and marion got sent off into the air. luckily he teched and did a wavesmash toawrds her and preacnh wasn't sheilednig. so he uses his up attack and fists preach. "oh no my ass has been smashed" she says. luckily she used her ass attack again and marion was killed and elimnatied from the torunament.

"oh no i was smashed by her ass"! marion said. this is very ironice because marion was expecting to smash her ass but instead the ass smashed him and he kiled.

the next match was vs luis and wii fii frainer, he was very impressed by it. they were on battlefie,ld and wii fitt used hyere sun solution. luis wasn't fast anough and got hit by it but he couldn't grab the ledge because tripping was removed in mash bros. because sakutai got lots of haite mail. suddenly,

there was a new challenger approached! it was groku from dragon ballz! he used hes super sayin attack and final smashed there asses and all of them cried. GOKU JOJNS THE BALLET!1

unforutnely, ridley was replaced because he was too purple and also he's not as hot as samus {i fap to pics of samus every day, am i right dudes?} but.

speaking of samus the next rounds was goku vs. samys. samus uses her final smash (but there were items because it wasn't an official evo 2016 tounrey) also btw this story takes place in 2016 whern super smash bros ass comes out for the nitnedo 4ds.

sudden sumus was like "it's zo hot in here i better take off my suit and she was nakes! it was soo hot that goku ran off the stage because i fap to samus every day am i right guiys?

anyway that's the end of this chapper, if you want more pls like, comment, and subscribe! the next chapetr will feature my oc (pls don't steal btw!) thanks for reding! :33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 also naked samsu will return


	2. Chapter 2: The dong rises

so after all that happend in that smash ass 64 bullshit, marion decided he would retire from the assing.

"but marion" luis said "its your passion you can't quit what would preach think?"

"I DON'T GIVE A HOT GAY FUCK WHAT PREACH THINKS ABOUT MY LIFESTYLE" marion replyed madily.

luis backed out of the house because marion was also an alcoholic and did quack cocaine.

"i guess i'll enter today's tounrament alone" luis said to himself.

so, luis got ready for the match. he was ifromed that preach was disqualified due to preformacne enchancing drugs, so he truly was alone in this one. unless you count bowser, but nobody likes that douchebag.

so he finally got to bttlefield. the first match was luis vs. kiddy dong. luis was very fringetnd of this because kiddy dong was in the top of the tiers. he also has style, grace, and does not have a funny face. however, he cannot in fact imflate himself when he needs to, or strech his arms out just for you. he does not dig this tune, and he is completely mentally stable.

so that match started. luis started out by using his down attack, the depression cyclone. kiddy dong dodged it with his MIND. he then grabbed him, did a down throw, and hit him with an up air attack.

"I CALL IT THE UPWARDS DONG COMBO" kiddy dong yelled as he pulled this ultimate attack. luis was instantly ko'd, because kiddy dong used hax. the judges saw this and kiddy dong was immediately disqualified and nerfed.

as KD walked shamfully, greninja put his arm around him.

"i've been there, bro. i've been there." then suddenly, greninja took his long tongue and shoved it up kiddy's tight monkey asshole.

"HOW'S THAT FOR AN UPWARDS DONG COMBO" screamed greninja as kiddy screamed with pleasure.

kiddy's big bro, konkey, saw this gruesome act and immediately took greninja and ripped his slimy, skinny, edgy ass in half. he then ate him (this is to please all those vore people out there)

ironcally, konkey was luis's next oppnent. luis was even more scared, because he knew he was both skinny and edgy. his hot topic overalls shamefully showed. konkey dong was filled with raeg.

the match started. konkey immediatly expanded his dong all over luis. luis was disgusted and used his depression cyclone. this actually worked! the cyclone twisted the dong and it came clean off.

"NO!1!1!" konkey yelled. "MY ONE PRIDE IN LIFE" konkey then died of dong depravation.

luis was on to the final round. it was a new challenger approaching!

dark metal baby pink gold dark again stone cold et palutena jr. amiibo JOINS THE BATTLE!

luis was skared. this inasane challenger was incredibly edgy. more edgier than him even. somewhere, dark pit started crying.

dark metal baby pink gold dark again stone cold et palutena jr. amiibo unleashed his(?) ultimate attack. it turns out that this ultimate attack was...

SUMMONING NAKED SAMUS! luis was 2spooked and he died of the sheer hotness of this wonderful sight. (i fap to samus every day amirite dudes)

the champion was dark metal baby pink gold dark again stone cold et palutena jr. amiibo! everyone cheered!

but a darkness was aroaching from the nearest hot topic...

find out in CHATEAU TROIS!

*end of chapor*


	3. Chapter 3: the edgening

dark metal baby pink gold dark again stone cold et palutena jr. amiibo sensed a darkness. (my oc is now the main chartacter of tthe story)

and for once, it wasn't dark pit masturbating to german chocolate porn.

jim amiibo (my oc's nickname) set out on a quest to find this drakness. butt first he had to go through 3 challenges.

the first challenge was to fight ganondork, the dark lord of the edge. he wielded his edgesword, containing the power of all of the merchandise in hot topic. jim amiibo brought out his dong. he was ready.

ganondowrk suddenly chardged at him with his edgesword. jim skullfully dodged, and smacked him in the ass to punish him. he then used his dong to send him off the stage. unfortunately, ganondrawk cold not recover, because jim was experienced at edgegaurding (GET IT GUYS HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHEUEHEUEHEUUEHEUEHEUEH)

the first challenge was complete. jim moved on.

the second challenge was even harder. jim had to toss 420 dark pit amiibos into individual buckets. this seemed simple, but as we all know, dark pit amiibos contain many sharp edges. he had to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

jim used his dong to pick up the amiibos (his dong is indestructible because idk) he tossed all 420 of them at once into the buckets. (he's so pro, that's why i have sex with a pillow with his face on it each nite before i go to bed.)

jim waited for something to happen but nothing did.

THE END

(BUT THE TWIST WAS THAT IT WASN'T THEND)

suddens a trepdoor poned below jim and he felled into it. this was the final challenge. the room was dark LIKE MY SOUL. jim activated his dong's illumination function.

this sight before him made his dong expand. it was naked samus and naked rosalinda havin secks. "come join us" they sayed. but jim was not faze(clan)d. he knew that it would be a trap. he put away his dong and started looking for a way out. it seems the only way out was by having secs with them because he sensed it. he did so and they all had a several day long orgy where they all orgasmed a hundred million times. jim was tired after this but found a way out through rosalina's butthole.

when he got out, he was in space. he saw final destination. he knew this was the final destination. he sensed the darkness even more here. but suddenly jim was on the edge of a cliff.

END OF CAPTER 3 ( for real this time)

(also i fap to samus every day)


	4. Chapter 4: the final destination

jim felt the darkness and the darkness felt him (that's my fetish)

suddenle a hand happened all over the final destination. it was MUSTARD HAND!

"bwahahahaha" sayed (colonel) mustard hand. but it was not all, because his brother from another mother MENTALLY INSANE HAND was also there. "muahahahaha" he sayed. together they conquered the worled.

jim was redy to fight. he whipped out his dong and expanded it to the maximum power. but mustard hand was ready for this. he grabbed the dong and started giving jim a furious handjob. this pleasured jim 2much. his dong was so hard that it actaually fell off!

"ono i was not ready in fact" jim stood over his flailing dong. he cried. but sudeenly a NEW CHALLENGER HAPPENED!

MEWTUE COMES FOR THAT BOOTY!

somewhere, etika's dick gets hard.

mewtue charged at mentally insane hand. he was caut off gard and he died instantly. due to mewtues badassness.

mustard hand screamed "WHAT HOW IS THIS POSISBEL?" mewtwu hit him with an upthrow. masturd hand burst out and BURST OUT A MUSTARD CORE!

"so this is the darkness" jim said

mewtue said "yas."

they teamed up, and merwteu split his dong with jim. they attacked master croe for million ours. "oh noe i'm dieing." mustard core yelled. but it wasn't over yet. he trasnformed int to mustard fortress!

togther their dongs entred mustarfd fortress. tehy went deep intside of him. but then jim was hanging on the edge of the stomach with acid below him. "go on without me!" he said to meutue. but metwue said n"o". "i love you, jim" then he sacr9fyised himself. jim cired. but then he realized that mewtue is at the bottomj of the meeelee tear list and he was disgbusted. so then he went deeper and kilt his hart.

theyn mustard fortess died.

the world was at piece. marion started rehab. luis was reincarnated as a dog. preach took up yoga. kiddy dong was nerfed to the bottom tier, and greninja was buffed to top. konkey dong had his dong donated to science. bowser was still a douchebag. nobody cared about wii fit trainter.

jim was put into the ass smash hall of fame. mewtue was forgotten and didn't return in smash 5, but came back as dlc in smash six.

as for me, i got married to both naked samus and naked rosalina. we all have sex every night and i love them.

THE END

-a story by Nysic. Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
